durisfandomcom-20200215-history
Theurgist
A Theurgist is a goodie-racewar aligned version of the Necromancer. Rather than commanding the undead as your minions, you have control over a select few angelic/holy races that are just powerful. Please refer to the Necromancer guide written by Tirin for a large portion of helpful ideas and hints. When it comes to a Theurgist, your pets are named differently. For easy reference, this is a guideline. *Hound archon brawlers are the equivalent of zombies. Basic warrior pets. Make decent tanks at low levels. *Lantern archon soldiers are your skeletons. Also basic warrior pets, can dual wield weapons. Land more attacks than zombies and are generally a slightly higher damage output. *Asura avengers are spectres. Early on if you don't have a detect invisible spell up, you will need to cast the 'sense follower' spell on yourself so you can see your pet and group it, as it will summon in invisible. These mobs are of a rogue class and can backstab, as well as lockpick doors and chests for you. *Bralani battlemages are your wraiths (level 31) . They are sorcerer class and will be your main source of damage from levels 31 to 46. *Ghaele knight-errants are your vampires (level 41). They make excellent tanks, as they are warrior class. They have fairly substantial hitpoints, can rescue members of your group, yourself or even your other pets. They hit quite frequently and are excellent for bashing other mobs or players when equipped with shields. *Holy eladrin liberators are your liches (level 46). These are high powered sorcerer pets that have a considerable amount of firepower at their fingertips. They heal themselves from the damage their spells do, and thus they can make excellent tanks themselves. *Call Titan (level 51) is the equivalent of dracoliches. These pets are incredibly strong and have the same functions that a necromancer would be able to utilize. They can roar, use breath weapons, and will occasionally stomp the ground (knocking mobs and players down) as opposed to a tail sweep from the undead dragon counterpart. They have massive hitpoints, can be used as a mount and have high damage output. At level 56 you can command up to 3 of these. *Call Avatar (level 56) is the ultimate pet. Generally speaking it has all the traits of a titan, but sits around 3000 hitpoints on average and has a higher damage output. If you control one of these, you cannot control anything else. Some other differences between a Theurgist and a Necromancer: *Angelic Countenance is the same as a necromancer's Vampiric Trance spell. This will significantly increase your constitution (hitpoints) and strength (very handy for carrying lots of loot!) attributes. Also this will allow you to heal yourself off the offensive spells you cast, turn your skin to stone (via the Protect Soul spell), and once in this form, you have to 'Assimilate' rather than 'Memorize' your spells. You no longer have to memorize each spell individually in this form as well, you have access to slot-casting, where you can cast 'X' number of spells from a particular circle. For example: Before you go into the form, you have memorized 5 Minor Creations -- once you cast this spell, you will now have 5 out of 5 First Circle spells available. This means you can cast ANY 5 spells of the first circle without having to pick and choose which ones you need for any given occasion. *Voice of Creation is a fast casting area nuke that does moderate damage to all ungrouped in the room who are of an evil alignment. This is a very useful spell when fighting a large PvP battle vs Evils to do some fast quick damage to all in the room, as well as it can be used when in a zone when fighting multiple aggressive enemies. Be careful as to when you use this in a zone group though, as sometimes a mob in the room is unaggressive and will be needed to complete the zone, so if you are unsure, make sure to ask the group if area spells are okay to cast. *Aid of the Heavens is a more potent form of the Voice of Creation spell. This is also an area of effect spell, damaging all in the room who are not in your group, and of an evil alignment. You can cast it directly without specifying a target, but if you target this spell, the intended target will take more damage than the rest of the opposing group members or mobs in the room. Once cast, the spell itself will actually do nothing, after several rounds of combat, the spell will climax and burst and do the damage then. *After reaching level 30, you may specialize your class. To do this, you must located the mob named Seni who commonly wanders the map between Du'maathe up to Ugta, across to Canderthal Harbor, down to the Savannah (which leads to the desert), southwest down to Woodseer and then back up to Du'maathe. Anywhere inbetween this 'border' you can find the mob roaming about. Enter the same room and type 'spec ' where is replace with the name of the specialization which you would like to pursue. NOTE: Some of the spells that are unique to your specialization will not be taught by Seni or the mob you originally load at in Tharnadia. You must locate an online player who is specialized as a Wizard, and politely ask them to scribe the spells you require. *If you have chosen your starting race as a Human, you have the option to 'ascend' and transform into a new, more powerful race called the Eladrin. To do so, you must acquire a total of 2000 epic points and then find Seni once more, stand in the same room as her and just type 'ascend'. This race has incredible innate abilities such as Ultravision (allows you to scan/see mobs in rooms regardless of lighting conditions, so long as they are not invisible and/or hidden), Eyeless (which means you will not fall victim to spells that blind you, and allows you to avoid the gaze of certain undead creations), Spell absorbtion (every so often a magical attack focused in your direction will be completely negated, causing you no harm and slightly healing you), Magical resistance (spells will frequently fail and flow around you causing you no damage or side effects), Undead Fealty (lesser undead mobs will be in awe of your presence, and, normally aggressive in nature, will let you pass by unscathed), and Protection from Cold (spells of a chilly nature will suffer penalities when directed towards you, causing reduced damage and effect). In addition to all of these great innate abilities, you will also become a permanent slot-caster which means No More Spellbooks! Say goodbye to scribing your spells as you now have command over your entire spell list! It has been said that your assimilation times are based upon the Intelligence and Power attributes, with Wisdom also playing a smaller role as well. Additional benefits include being able to heal yourself via the 'Mend Soul' spell well before level 46, as well as being able to stoneskin yourself via the 'Protect Soul' spell. The equivalent to an Eladrin is if you are an Orc on the evil racewar side, you will instead 'descend' into a Lich. *'NOTE: It is important to remember that if you wish to pursue an Eladrin that you should NOT spend any of your acquired Epic Skill Points. If you spend these before you ascend, you will LOSE ALL OF YOUR EPIC SKILLS UPON ASCENSION. However, if you save your skill points, and THEN ascend, you will retain all of the skill points you have, with just your epic points themselves being reset to 0. The main focus as a Human should be to acquire as many epic points as possible to reach your 2000 and quickly ascend as the Experience Table is MUCH harder once you become an Eladrin.' Guide by Tokor Edited by : Anonymous